Ese Mayordomo, Celoso
by Escritora Solitaria
Summary: Porque los demonios tambien aman, solo que de manera mas profunda, mas bella, mas carnal... ¿Podra nuestro mayordomo cumplir con las tareas diarias teniendo a la irritante prometida de su amado alrededor? Recemos para que no lo haga 100% YAOI. Aguante SebasCiel ( ʖ )


**Capitulo uno**

Sebástian POV

Mire el reloj por enésima vez esa madrugada. Finamente, después de lo que me pareció una noche eterna, el reloj había dado las 4:00am, hora de empezar mi día. Deje el libro que había estado leyendo para matar el rato y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. La verdad sea dicha, era algo innecesario, ya que yo no sudaba ni tampoco necesitaba usar el váter, pero sencillamente era relajante estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente, tan similar a la temperatura del infierno del que vengo. Y definitivamente, hoy era un buen día para estar relajado

La noche anterior, MayLenne había entrado con la típica torpeza de siempre a mi abitacion. Entre sonrojos y hemorragias nasales (estaba a punto de cambiarme, por lo que n llevaba camisa) me entrego una carta de parte de la Marquesa Middleford anunciando que si hija, Lady Elizabeth, iría de visita al día siguiente, por lo que se pasó una pequeña parte de la noche limpiando a conciencia la mansión. Las visitas eran fastidiosas (sobre todo si era "Lizzy") pero lo más molesto era tener que soportar como esa mocosita acosaba a mi Bocchan.

Después de la ducha y ya uniformad, me enfrente con un debate interno. Si venia Lady Elizabeth, lo más probable es que viniese acompañada por su madre, Frances Middleford. Algo que me resultaba fastidioso era el excesivo escrutinio de esa mujer. Ya sea que la vajilla es similar a la usada la vez anterior, la ropa de Ciel tenía una pequeña arruga o mi cabello estaba muy largo, todo molestaba a la Marquesa. Entonces ¿ponerme gel y hacerme una pequeña coleta? ¿Cortarlo con unas tijeras y dejarlo como el de Bardroid? ¿O simplemente, dejarlo suelto y que sea lo que tenga que ser?

Finalmente, me puse gel y me hice la coleta. Salí rápidamente para no cambiar de idea. Me apresure a despertar a los sirvientes y comencé con el desayuno. Minutos después, levando un carrito con té y pastelillos, me dirigí al cuarto de mi Bocchan.

Cualquiera que me escuchara refiriéndome a él como "Mi" Bocchan me tomaría por loco, pero últimamente lo sentía así. Ya no era la sed de su alma ni el contrato lo que me mantenía unido a él, eran sus expresiones, la manera que tenia de doblar la pierna cuando estaba incomodo, esa pequeña sonrisa que le salía del alma y solo yo había visto...Si, me enamore de él, de ese estúpido niño ególatra que cree que puede salirse con la suya en cada ocasión solo por ser el. Bueno, un demonio enamorado de un humano, ver para creer.

Toque la puerta dos veces y sin esperar respuesta, entre en la habitación. Tal y como lo imaginaba, el pequeño haragán no se había levantado de la cama. Me acerque a los grandes ventanales y corrí las cortinas, dejando que la suave luz de la mañana entrara en el cuarto. Jale el carrito a un lado de la cama y toque su hombro ligeramente

\- Bocchan, ya es hora de levantarse- dije, en tono alto. Se removió inquieto en la cama pero siguió dormido. Suspire

\- Bochan, se hace tarde para sus obligaciones, además, hoy tenemos una visita en la mansión- continúe con mi parloteo sin sentido mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño. Se veía tan adorable...

Finalmente se estiro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Frunció el ceño al verme tan cerca y se separó rápidamente, ocultando su sonrojo con la almohada

\- Buenos días para ti también, Sebástian- murmuro, acomodándose nuevamente. Sabiendo que la agenda estaba apretada, jale la colcha que lo cubría y a deje en el piso. Ciel se encogió ante el brusco movimiento, pero era la única manera de sacarlo de la cama

Me miro de mala manera y bufo. Se sentó en la cama y espero a que le diera él te. Sonreí y le di la taza mientras elegía su ropa de ese día. Un simple atuendo color azul sería lo mejor, pero con Lady Frances era mejor esmerarse, así que elegí un atuendo color esmeralda que, por increíble que parezca dado que sus ojos son azules, le sentaría de maravilla. Una vez terminado su te, prepare la tina y las esencias, apurando mi paso para que estuviese listo antes de que las marquesas. Una vez finalizada esta tarea y con el Joven Amo listo, lo deje en su estudio mientras bajaba a la cocina para supervisar los adelantos del desayuno.

Tal y como lo sospeche, Bard tenía la cocina echo una verdadero desastre. De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para que la harina terminara en sus cejas y de paso, en el techo. Las verduras habían sido "cortadas" con la antigua katana de Tanaka-san y tenían formas irregulares de manera similar a la carne carbonizada que había perdido por completo su color y forma debido al exceso de calor.

Suspire (demasiados suspiros este día) y me apresure con el desayuno, terminando en un tiempo record y dejando la cocina impecable de paso. Una vez terminada mi misión y viendo que ya eran las 8:00am, serví la comida y la lleve a la mesa mientras MayLenne iba por Bocchan.

Finnian, para mi mala suerte, había pensado que sería una gran idea entretener a nuestras invitadas si servíamos en té en el jardín trasero, así que se encargó de llenar de insecticida toda el área para que así, los mosquitos y otros insectos no molestasen a las damas. Lo malo aquí es el exceso de insecticida. Incluso a mí me costaba respirar ese aire nauseabundo, tan similar al que expulsaban los pozos de castigo en el que hace tiempo fue mi hogar.

Para esto, mi Bocchan ya estaba desayunando y yo todavía estaba limpiando el desastre de Finnian, por lo que me preocupe un poco cuando MayLenne se me acerco y anuncio

\- La Marquesa de Middleford y Lady Elizabeth han llegado a la mansión. Esperan ansiosamente en la sala de estar- tras decir esto, salió en pos del carrito de té, conociendo la debilidad de Lady Elizabeth por ellos.

Me arregle la ropa rápidamente y di una parada rápida en mi alcoba para ponerme un poco de perfume con la intención de eliminar ese asqueroso olor a insecticida que tenía en cima. Una vez logrado esto, fui al comedor en busca de mi Bocchan. Para mi mala suerte, el Joven Amo ya se había reunido con sus invitadas por lo que apure el paso al salón de estar, no sin antes preparar unos aperitivos para el Bocchan.

Toque la puerta dos veces y sin esperar respuesta, entre en la habitación

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas hacernos esperar? Y por dios, aplácate ese cabello que pareces una dama con ese largo- sonreí ante las objeciones de la Marquesa y me incline como saludo

\- Sean bienvenidas a la Mansión Phantomhive- dije con una sonrisa, preparándome mentalmente para la tortura que me esperaba el resto del día

 _ **Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado! no me habia animado a escribir yaoi porque tal vez no iba a ser muy aceptado pero ¡Al carajo! xD esta es mi pareja favorita en kuroshitsuji, porque a pesar de lo que digan ¡Aguante SebasCiel!**_

 _ **un beso enorme y gracias eternas por el apoyo**_

 _ **Escritora Solitaria**_


End file.
